Merahnya Fajar
by AiCo lover
Summary: Di saat Sasuke terbangun, dia tidak menemukan keluarganya di manapun...


Disclaimer:

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

MERAHNYA FAJAR

KRIIING...

Aku membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk membiasakan mataku dari cahaya yang masuk dari celah-celah tirai kamarku. Tanganku bergerak mencari-cari jam weker dan berusaha mematikannya. Setelah berhasil, aku melirik pada benda berbentuk tomat itu dan melihat arah jarum-jarumnya.

05.00

"Nngh... Sudah jam 5 ya..." Aku mencoba meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa agak kaku.

Setelah itu, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di samping kamarku. Aku menyiram tubuhku sambil menyanyikan lagu "Distance" keras-keras. Aku tidak terlalu peduli tetangga mau bilang apa.

Seusai mandi, aku langsung membereskan kamarku. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kakakku langsung mengomel, "Kamar apa ini? Kau ini sudah kelas 6 SD, masa membereskan kamar saja tidak bisa?! Yah, walaupun kau anak laki-laki, kau harus bisa mengurus kamarmu sendiri!"

Uh, menyebalkan sekali. Padahal masih banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan sebagai seorang polisi intel, tapi sempat-sempatnya dia mengurusiku. Ibu saja jarang sekali memarahiku.

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar, aku langsung berlari ke dapur. Biasanya sekarang Ibu sedang memasak. Tetapi begitu aku sampai di sana, aku tidak melihat satu orang pun. Bahkan tidak ada satu bahan makanan pun di sana. Apa jangan-jangan Ibu keenakan ngrumpi dengan tetangga sampai lupa mempersiapkan sarapan? Ah, itu tidak mungkin, Ibu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membicarakan keburukan orang seperti Ibu-Ibu yang lain. Jadi, sebenarnya Ibu kemana?

Aku baru sadar kalau rumahku ini sepi sekali. Padahal biasanya pagi-pagi begini ayah sedang bertengkar dengan kakak. Hh... Dari dulu mereka memang sering bertengkar. Ayah tidak setuju kakak jadi polisi intel. Aku tidak tahuu apa alasan ayah. Yang jelas pertengkaran mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir. Kalau ayah sudah marah, biasanya ayah menampar atau memukul kakak. Tapi setelah itu kakak diam dan pergi begitu saja. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sifat mereka. Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting sekarang, mereka sedang kemana?

Aku langsung berlari memasuki seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah ini. Sampai akhirnya, hanya tinggal satu rungan lagi, yaitu gudang. Tapi, mana mungkin mereka ada di sana...

Aku sempat ragu-ragu membuka pintu gudang itu. Tapi sayangnya begitu aku masuk, aku tidak melihat seorang pun di sana. Di sana hanya ada piring-piring pecah, sofa rusak, mainan masa kecilku, dan benda-benda lain yang biasa di gudang. Tapi, ada satu benda yang menarik perhatianku. Lemari besar yang ada di pojok ruangan. Itu bukan lemari yang bernilai jutaan yen sehingga aku bisa sampai begitu tertarik dengan lemari itu. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah cahaya redup yang berasal dari dalam lemari itu.

Lalu, aku menghampiri lemari itu. Ternyata cahaya yang tadi aku lihat berasal dari ruangan di bawah tanah. Ayah pernah bilang ada ruang rahasia di rumah ini. Tapi aku baru tahu tempatnya di sini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung turun ke dalam lubang itu. Sesampainya di sana, aku melihat pemandangan terburuk yang pernah aku lihat. Walaupun cahaya di sini tidak terlalu terang, aku masih bisa melihatnya. Ayah, Ibu, dan darah. Dan seseorang yang memegang pisau yang perlahan-lahan mendekatiku.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." kata orang itu. Itu... Suara yang sangat aku kenal, kakak.

Dia menunduk, lalu melanjutkan, "Ini tugas, Sasuke. Kau pikir, pekerjaan ayah yang hanya sebagai penasehat Konoha itu bisa membuat kita sekaya ini? Ayah sebenarnya adalah salah satu anggota Yakuza yang sangat berbahaya. Ayah terlalu berbahaya untuk sekadar dipenjara. Jadi, aku ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya."

Badanku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan pita suaraku pun menolak untuk mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Hanya air mataku yang turun bebas di pipiku.

"Aku juga terpaksa membunuh ibu. Karena kupikir, Ibu tidak akan bahagia tanpa ayah... Untuk menebus kesalahanku, biarlah aku menusul mereka..."

Lalu dia menancapkan pisaunya di dada kirinya. Dia terjatuh, dan cairan pekat pun mulai membasahi tubuhnya...

"TIDAAAK!!!"

000xxx000

Tolong beri saya review, senpai-senpai sekalian... Mungkin ceritanya sederhana, tapi tolong review mengenai EYD ataupun yang lain...

Review, please...


End file.
